


Reversal

by ZydrateNote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crucio, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateNote/pseuds/ZydrateNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't able to cast the curse.  Draco was.</p><p>(It's the bathroom scene in the sixth if Draco had been able to cast Crucio.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

    He rounded the corner around the stalls, wand outstretched.  A flash of light.  The bin behind him exploded.  He ducked back behind the row of stalls, panting.  Harry glanced down at his shoes, drenched in water from the burst pipe.  The spell that the Prince recomended.  For enimies...

    He darted out again, raising his wand.  "Sectum-"

    "CRUCIO!"

    The Prince's curse died on his lips, repleaced by a scream of agony.  He dropped to his knees, wand clattering to the floor.  Draco Malfoy strode toward him, left arm held aloft, directing the tip of his wand at the writhing boy on the floor.  Unable to stay upright, Harry curled on the cold and sodden floor, thrashing.

    Draco's hand began to shake, the srength of the curse coursing tremors up his arm.  

    "S-stop-"  

    It was a plea.  A broken cry.  A strangled, desperate effort to end the anguish.  But Draco did not lower his wand.  He stood resolutely, staring down at the shaking and stammering mass at his feet.  

    "M-Malfoy-  P-please-..."  The shattered words were punctuated with terrified whimpers.  Green eyes, shimmering with tears met with flat grey ones.  The eyes of Draco Malfoy were empty, blank.  All the life, the sneering amusement was gone, leaving cold, barren fear in its place.  He flicked his wrist, jerking his wand away from Harry.

    _It's over it's over it's over it stopped no more pain it's done..._  Harry lay still, cheek pressed against the tile floor, glasses cracked.  He gasped for air.  A splash.  Draco knelt next to him, head bowed.  He streched out his hand, making Harry flinch.  He removes Harry's glasses.

    "Oculus repairo." Draco whispered.  

    The rushing water filled the echoing silence, deafening after the screaming.  

    "Potter?"

    No response.

    "I-..."

    A small movement.  Trembling fingers griped Draco's wrist, tentativly lifting his shirt sleeve.  Draco flinched as the bared fangs of a hissing serpent came into view.

    "I-it wasn't my choice.  I-I didn't want this.  I-"

    "Let me help."  There was no trepidation in his voice, no anger.  His voice, hoarse from screaming, was made only of genuine concern.

    "No one can help me."


End file.
